


Just Business

by SexyMonsterFucker



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Birds of Prey - freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMonsterFucker/pseuds/SexyMonsterFucker
Summary: JEALOUS!Roman Sionis x Reader NSFWPrompt:  The Reader has to flirt with one of the crime lords in order to get the intel needed for Roman.  However, seeing her all over another man drives him up the wall.  He can barely contain his anger.  He decides the reader deserves a punishment.~I have no seen Birds of Prey so I am sorry if anything is wrong~
Kudos: 7





	Just Business

You sat curled up next to the man beside you in the booth. The club was booming tonight. You wore a revealing dress, making sure your breasts peaked out of it clearly. It had a slit running up the thigh, you made sure the skin was showing underneath. 

“So,” your finger tips ran up the man’s arm, “Why don’t you tell me a little more about yourself.” Your tone was seductive. The man smiled down at you. He pressed his lips to your ear and you made sure to let out a delightful squeak in response. He went on to whisper into you about all the men he had killed and all the plans he had for the future. You had the man wrapped around your finger. 

Roman sat in the booth directly across from yours. He sipped at his drink, watching every motion you made. His face scrunched up in pure rage. His foot tapped up and down with pure anger. He was almost shaking from seeing you like this. You were his girl. He made sure everyone he came in contact with knew it too. But he had to let you go for this one mission. He had to let you do this or he would never get the information he needed. It infuriated him to no end. 

You hated to admit it, but you loved to see Roman this weak. He was so obviously outraged at how the situation was going. You made sure to giggle and shift your body in a way to drive Roman mad. You could see him tense up as you placed your hand on the man’s chest. The man placed a strong hand on your waist. You saw Roman’s hand begin to shake, the liquid in his glass stirring up. His face scrunched up. He bit down on his lip to try and hide his feelings. He wanted to go over there and throw the man across the club. He wanted the man to get his dirty hands off his girl. He wanted that to be himself touching you. 

~

The club had closed. You came back inside from escorting your new friend outside. You had gotten the information desired by Roman, so the night was a success. It was always strange to see the club empty like this. It was completely silent other than your heels hitting the floor underneath. 

“Come up stairs,” Roman’s voice broke through the silence. You practically jumped out of your skin. He was above you. He was nothing more than a shadow, his arms hanging over the railing. You stood completely still. You stared up at where he stood. You felt yourself grow immediately wet at those three words of his alone. You had not got to touch him all night. The distance was torture to you. 

“Now,” his gravelly voice echoed through the empty club. He walked away from where he stood. You knew he was heading to his penthouse where he would be waiting for you. 

You began up stairs. Your heart was in your throat. You were nervous, but as you continued closer to him you grew strangely excited. His voice only sounded the way it did tonight when he was serious. You felt giddy. Arousal pooled in your stomach. You picked up your pace to his room, almost running to it. You stopped and got your composure back before walking into his giant room.

You entered to see him standing. He was leaned against a wall, his glass in hand. He looked so sexy right now. He had taken his overcoat off and stood in his finest dress shirt. You wished he would rush over to you and take you right now. You wanted him to ravish you. 

“You wanted me up here, Roman,” you questioned him, standing in the doorway with your hands on your hips. He sipped at his drink, “Did you really think your behavior tonight was acceptable?” You knew he was infuriated. You wanted to milk his rage as much as possible. You exhaled loudly, “I did what you wanted me to. I got the information. You told me to do this.” He had yet to turn to you. You saw his shoulders rise and fall with his breaths. “I never told you to be all over him like that,” he growled. You rolled your eyes, “If you don’t like the way I do the job, then you do it yourself. You were the one who got me all dressed up. You were the one who told me to do whatever I needed to do. You were the one who-” He cut you off by smashing his glass into the wall next to you. He finally looked at you now. Veins on his head popped out in pure rage. His cheeks were red. He gritted his teeth. You froze in place. Your mouth sealed shut. Roman ran a hand through his loose locks, “I know what I told you to do. That doesn’t change that his hands were all over you. You are mine.” He stared you up and down now. Taking in your body. He spoke through his teeth, “He couldn’t get his eyes off your fucking chest all night. The way he put his meaty hands on you. The way he got close to your neck-FUCK!” He stopped his foot onto the ground. You had to hide your smile from his actions. You thought it was so cute when he would get mad and throw a tantrum. 

“Roman,” you began, “You know it was nothing. He meant nothing. I was just trying to make you happy.” You inched slowly toward him, seeing how he would react to you. He watched you, admiring you. He held a hand up to stop you. You froze in your tracks a few feet away from him. He eyeballed you for a moment, “Strip for me.” You slipped one of the thin straps off your shoulder slow. You made sure to take things extremely slow, he loved watching you do this and wanted to savior every moment. His eyes followed everything you did. Your dress pooled around your ankles. You stood completely nude before. He licked his bottom lip, “No underwear? Did you have other plans for that man tonight?” You could not help but smile at him, “No, Roman. I was hoping you had other plans for me tonight.” The corner of Roman’s mouth curved into a smirk, “What do you mean?” He knew exactly what you meant. He just wanted you to tell him. “Well,” you began walking over to him, “I was hoping once that brute was gone, you’d come and get me. I was hoping you’d take me somewhere alone. You would run your hand under my dress and you’d realize I wasn’t wearing anything. And maybe, I was hoping you would have your way with me.” You were directly in front of him, you wanted to touch him, but you were not sure how he would react. You reached out to him. Noticing he did not move, you wrapped your arms around his neck. He did not touch you. He stared at you with a smile painted on his face, “Is that so? My way with you?” You began to kiss him along his jawline, “You can do anything you want to me, Romy.” 

“Go get on the bed,” Roman spoke stern. You felt giddy once again. You did as he wished and got onto the bed. You sat on the edge staring at him across the room. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked over to you. You were smiling widely at him. Your arousal was pooling in your stomach more than ever before. He stood in front of you, his entire upper half semi-revealed under the open shirt. You wanted to run your hands up his body. You wanted to touch him. “Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he asked you with his hands on his belt. Your eyes widened as he began to undo the belt in front of you, “You, Roman. I want you inside me.” He smiled at you, “That’s what I thought.” He took his hands off the half undone belt, “Too bad that’s not what you’re getting.” You furrowed your brows, “Wh-what?” He touched your chin with one of his gloved fingers, bring your gaze up higher to him, “Do you really think after the little stunt you pulled tonight I would let you have me this easy? No, no, no. My baby girl has gotta learn from her mistakes.” Your mouth was hanging open in shock, “B-But, Roman. I was just doing a job. I promise.” Roman licked his lips and got close to your face, “Did he know that?” His lips were close to yours. You wanted to kiss him. He saw the desire in your eyes as you began to lean in. He placed a gloved hand over your mouth, “Ah ah ah, I don’t think so. You’re gonna have to ear it.” Your eyes pleaded with him. You could not speak through his firm grasp on your mouth. You put on the best puppy dog eyes you could. He smiled a toothy grin at you, “You really think that’s gonna work on me? Baby, you should know me better than that.” He removed his hand and rose back to be fully standing. 

“Get on your back,” he demanded. You laid back slowly, slightly resting up on your elbows. He got on top of you somehow not touching you at all. The only contact you had was the loose shirt he wore that danced against your skin. “Don’t you dare move,” he firmly spoke to you. His hands ghosted up your body, stopping to rest at both sides of your head. You kept completely still making sure not to make him mad. You hoped by listening to what he said he would reward you. His mouth was pressed against your ear, “Fuck. We would have had so much fun tonight if you hadn’t acted the way you did. It’s been torture not being able to touch you all night.” His tone drove you mad. You could feel yourself growing wet with each word he whispered in your ear. He pulled away from your ear and looked down on you. You looked up at him with desperation. His aquamarine eyes shined down on you. This is the first time all night he had looked at you so softly. You could tell by his look that it was killing him to not have his way with you. “Tell me who you belong to,” Roman graveled above you. You looked up at him with beautifully soft eyes, “You, Roman. I belong to you and only you. I’m all yours.” He smiled down at you, “That’s right. Daddy’s little girl.” Roman placed his lips back to your ear. He was breathing heavy into your ear. You felt your face flood with embarrassment. He took your earlobe between his teeth, pulling it. You moaned out to him. The sudden sensation of his touch, even if it was something so minimal, drove you crazy. Roman placed a gloved hand firmly on your breast, pinching the hard nub. He pinched harder than he ever had before. The rough glove felt that heaven against your sensitivity. You arched your back and cried out to him. “You better stay still or I swear to God I’ll lead you on like this all fucking night,” he growled in your ear. 

He looked at you, you turned your head to meet his gaze. You pleaded with your eyes, “Roman, please. I need more than just this.” He laughed at your desperation. He removed his hand from your breast and placed it on the bed beside your head. He began to get off of you, “I told you to behave.” You were desperate. Desperate enough to do something you knew you should not. You grabbed him and pulled him back to you. His whole body crashed down onto yours. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He moved off of you quick, his body hovering over you. His eyebrows were furrowed and the vein on his head popped out. You had made him mad, but you did not care. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? How dare you? Who do you think you are? Your punishment is going to be far worse now,” he growled above you. You began to reach one of your hands up to him, he grabbed it firmly. He was squeezing it to paralyze it from getting any closer. He grinned, “Misbehaving still?” You nodded your head at him. He shook his head, “Do you know what happens to naughty girls?” You looked up at him. “I asked you a question,” he tightened his grip on your hand. “N-No,” you answered. His face morphed into a wicked grin. 

He got up off you, taking you with him this time. He stood you up, “Stay right here.” He sat down on the bed, patting his lap, “Naughty girls get spanked.” You felt your face turn completely red. You did not move with his words. He had stunned you. “You better get over here,” he demanded. You laid yourself down on his lap, sticking your ass up for him. You felt his semi-hard cock pressing through his pants. 

He rubbed your ass with his coarse gloved hand, “Tell me who you belong to.” 

You breathed out, “You.” You felt his hand raise before it swung back with a firm smack. You squeaked at the contact. You felt it tingle where his hand had touched you. The feeling of the glove made the smack even more impacting against your bare skin. 

“Say my name,” he spoke deep. 

“Roman,” you groaned. He swung his hand, smacking your ass again. He was leaving a red hand print from how hard he was smacking you. 

You could hear the smile on his face, “My real name.” His hand rubbed firm circles onto your ass.

“Daddy,” you moaned. His hand smashed against your skin. You called out to him. He continued to smack you, his name falling from your lips with each swing. You knew this was driving him insane. He loved the sound of his glove smacking your bare skin. He was driving you mad. You were soaked. 

“Get up,” he groaned. You did as he asked. You stood in front of him on shaky legs. He ran a hand through his hair, “F-Fuck.” Roman looked at you with a smile, “I’m not done with you.” He placed his hands on his belt once more this time completely removing it and throwing it on the floor. He took his fly down, pulling his hard cock from his underwear. You stared at his member and the way his hand held it. It was swollen and hard. The tip leaked precum. You wanted it inside you more than anything. You let out a groan when he stroked himself slightly. He smiled at the noises you made. “Get on your knees,” he demanded. You nodded and got on your knees as fast as you could. He ran a hand through your hair, “You know what daddy wants, don’t you?” You looked up at the man before you. He looked gorgeous like this. You loved when he would boss you like this. “Yes,” your eyes went back to his cock. You placed your lips onto the tip of his cock, licking it and taking in his taste. You went down on him slow, taking in every inch of his long member. You heard his breathing become heavier as you went down on him. You began bobbing your head on him. The warmth and wetness of your mouth had him in euphoria. He tugged at your hair, your name fell from his lips. “L-Look at you. You little c-cock slut. You love having daddy’s dick in your mouth, don’t you,” he stumbled over his words, but was somehow still as stern as ever. He flicked his hips up causing his dick to go deeper into your throat. His head fell back as a loud moan left his lips. The way his cock twitched in your mouth told you his was close, so you picked up your pace. You went down on him until your lips touched his base. He snapped his fingers to get you to look up at him, “S-Swallow for daddy.” He finished into your mouth. His warm seed shot into your throat. He rocked his hips against your face as your mouth milked his cock. “F-Fuck. Holy fuck. Yes, baby, that’s it,” he groaned. Once you made sure and got every last drop of him, you removed your mouth from him. He smiled widely down at you, “Oh what a good girl you are.” He put his cock back in his pants, zipping them back up. 

He rose to his feet, motioning for you to stand with him. His nose scrunched up at you, “Get back on the bed and spread your legs.” You nodded, trying to hide your excitement. He looked down on you, rubbing his hands together. He removed his gloves, dropping them at his feet. He ran a finger up your slit. You squirmed at his touch. He smiled widely, “Fuck, baby girl. You’re so fucking wet.” His finger played at your opening. You knew he was teasing you. You were not even sure if he’d actually pleasure you or if he was getting his sick kicks from watching you suffer. He pulled you as close to the edge of the bed as he could, kneeling in front of you. You could feel his hot breath against you opening, “I’m gonna make you scream.” He attached his mouth to your swollen nub. You cried out to him loudly. You could not see how this was a punishment, but you would see soon enough. He sucked onto your sensitive spot, soon pressing three fingers deep into your cunt. He pumped his fingers inside you fast. You could feel a knot in your stomach growing at a rapid speed. He curved his fingers inside you. That sent you over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you. Roman lapped at your opening, taking in all of your sweet juices. Your legs were shaking. You assumed this was all he wanted, but you were mistaken. As soon as your orgasm subsided, he placed his mouth back to your nub. “R-Roman, I-I-I don’t know if I-I can han-handle another,” you pleaded with him. His eyes were dark with lust, he hummed into your pussy, “You will and you’ll like it.” You breathed out shaky air. He wanted to see you squirm. He liked seeing you this vulnerable to him. His fingers pumped inside you quicker than before. Your face scrunched up with each of his motions. You called out to him when his teeth would graze your sensitive nub. You could feel your next orgasm approaching. He pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. Your second orgasm ripped through you, more aggressive than before. Your head was spinning with euphoria. You wanted to speak, but you could not make any words come out. Roman once again lapped at your opening. 

Roman rose from your opening. He could see your body was weak. “I need you to be coherent when I fuck your brains out,” he growled. He got on top of you again, still not touching you. You stared up at him, breathing heavy. You were quiet, still unable to make sentences at all. He leaned down, placing his lips to your ear like before. He kissed your neck, pulling your skin in between his teeth. A small groan escaped your lips. You felt him smile against your neck. He ran one of his hands up your body, resting it on your exposed breast. He pinched your nipple once again. His name fell quietly from your lips. He was trying to get you to beam back to life. You were trying to get yourself back together. You turned to look at him, your eyes heavy. His eyes widened at you, “What is it, baby girl?” He was smiling widely at you. You placed a hand on his chin, attempting to bring his face closer to yours. He knew he had worked you really hard. “R-Roman,” you spoke slowly, “Will you kiss me now?” He smiled a toothy grin, “I think you’ve earned that, baby.” He positioned his head above yours, his lips fell onto yours. He kissed you softly at first before his hunger took over. You ran a hand into his hair, tugging at it slightly. He groaned at your pulling. He pressed his lips harder to yours, your teeth hitting each other. His tongue ventured into your mouth. Yours met his and they intertwined together. You groaned quietly through the kiss. Little noises left Roman’s mouth. You were slowly getting your strength back. You raised your head to press harder against his kiss. You felt him smile through the kiss, a small chuckle leaving his throat, “Feeling better, I see.” You smiled and nodded. 

Roman pulled away from you. His face was painted with lust, “Tell daddy, is his baby girl ready for him now?” You nodded under his gaze. He licked his lips, “I asked you a question.” You ran a hand up to his cheek, he allowed himself to fall into your touch. “Yes, Romy, I’m ready.” He smiled with your words. He took off the shirt that remained on his body. He began removing his pants. He threw them onto the floor along with his underwear. His hard cock stared you in the face. It rested against his stomach. He rested his body down more, still not completely touching you. His cock was so close to your opening. You wanted him to put it in you now. Roman ran a hand through your hair, “Tell me what you want.” Your eyes pleaded with him, “I want you to fuck me, Roman.” He smiled a wicked grin, “Is that so? I’m not sure you deserve my cock, little one.” You were growing frustrated. You did not know what to say to get him to fuck you, so you sat in silence. You turned your head to not be looking up at him. His eyebrows furrowed. He gently ran his knuckles down the cheek that was up to him. When you did not look at him, he got a little more aggressive. He pinched your chin and pulled you to look at him, “You better stop acting that way or I really won’t fuck you tonight.” You looked up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. He bit his lip, “Stop it, baby.” You ran your hands up his bare chest. His eyes rolled back at your touch. “Fuck,” he muttered. He placed his lips against your neck, sucking it. He left small purple bruises against your soft skin. You moaned under him. 

He pulled away from your neck and placed a kiss on your cheek, “I think I’m ready to fuck you now.” You smiled widely up at him. He positioned himself at your opening. You felt your excitement growing in your stomach. He pushed himself between your folds slowly. You called out to him as his long member entered you. “That’s it, baby. You take my cock so good,” he moaned. He began to move himself in and out of you. He was going slow. You squeaked and moaned under him. Your noises were music to his ears. He began to pick up pace, soon slamming himself into you. He placed a firm hand around your neck. You moaned with a wide smile on your face as his hand gripped your throat. “Oh, that’s right. Daddy’s girl likes when he chokes her, doesn’t she,” Roman moaned. You nodded. The sound of smacking skin and moaning filled the room. It was like heaven to both of you. You could feel the familiar knot in your stomach tightening. You touched Roman’s chest to get his attention, “I-I’m about to finish, Romy.” He smirked above you, “Good, finish all over daddy’s cock.” He picked up his pace as your walls tightened around him. He rode your orgasm until he finished himself. Your tight pussy milked all of his seed out of him. Your name fell from his lips with a moan. 

He lingered inside you for a moment, staring down on you. His breathing was heavy, his forehead beamed with sweat. You played with the hair on his belly. He smiled widely at your touch. He collapsed onto you, his cock pulling out of you with his sudden action. He peppered your cheek with open mouth kisses. You could not help but giggle at his soft actions. You wrapped your arms around him, running your hands down his back. He smiled widely as the two of you joined in sweet bliss as you laughed together in pure happiness. He rolled over, pulling you on top of him. You rested your head on his bare chest. He played with your hair, running his hand through it lovingly. Your head rose and fell on his chest with each of his breaths. He placed a kiss on top of you head, “I think I’m the only one you should be seducing from now on.” You looked up at him, “Anything you want, Romy.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around you tight. “I don’t ever want this night to end,” Roman breathed out, his sleepiness becoming apparent. “I love you, Roman,” you spoke softly against his chest. Out of all the things you could say to him, that little phrase was by far his favorite. You felt his heart rate speed up a little, “I love you too, Y/N.” 

You felt yourself growing tired. He had worked your body a lot tonight. You yawned. He ran a hand down your back, petting you, “Go to sleep, baby girl.” You nodded slowly. “Goodnight, Romy.” He smiled and kissed your head, “Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
